


Of Gods and Monsters, Edda 3: Platinum-eyed Satya

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Moira O'Deorain, Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Background Poly, Blueberry Lemon Tea, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Conditioning, Danielle Guillard, F/F, Fucked Up, Lesbian Character, Make Them An Offer They Can't Refuse, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Moicy, Oasis (Overwatch), Poly Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Recruitment, Secret Relationship, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Emily "Oilliphéist" Gardner, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Talon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Talon!Mercy, Talon!Tracer, The Devil You Know, Unreliable Narrator, Utopaea (Overwatch), Vishkar Corporation, gingerspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.A new and better world needs a new and better architect to help design it, and Moira and Angela - and Tracer - know precisely who that should be. To Oilliphéist's disappointment, this acquisition doesn't involve violence - because at least this once, Talon has a much more enticing alternative to offer.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Edda 3: Platinum-eyed Satya

> The virtuous Satya said unto me,  
>       _Our mansion has been built of inflammable materials._  
>  She said unto me,  
>       _The path of escape too shall be known to all._  
>  And further, and finally, she said unto me,  
>       _Those who control their senses_  
>        _can acquire the sovereignty_  
>        _of the entire world._

“We need an architect,” Moira said to their assembled weapons. “Angela and I are making good progress on improving the _people_ \- but the world itself must be ready, and able, to match them. Oasis is a good first draft, but we can obviously do better.”

“Numbani already has,” Angela noted, Moira’s expression showing her agreement.

“Isn’t Vishkar going to send a new rep to the board?” Oilliphéist asked. “Sanjay wasn’t much, but they have some talented people…”

Moira nodded. “I think so. I’ve tendered the appropriate apologies, and certain records of his… more uncorporate habits. Their upset about his removal has been sharply mitigated.”

“I think we all know the most talented architech they’ve ever produced fled the company,” Lena made a face, waving her hands. “She’s the only one worth anything. We dancin’ round that for a reason?”

“Satya Vaswani?” Danielle asked, as Oilliphéist kept herself entertained with spinning little throwing knives on the table.

“‘Course, love. Who else?” The teleporter smiled, thinking of the woman, from before. “She’s nice, too. Have t’know how to talk t’her, but take her sensitivities into account, and she’s just... _really_ nice, once y’make the effort.” She hehed. “I kinda miss her. ‘Course, I miss a lot of people.”

“Not forever,” Angela said, firmly. “Once more people _understand_ , I think - yes, I think more of them will find their ways home.”

“Y’think so?” A part of her heart leapt for that, and another part feared it, but that part was so much smaller, now. “I hope you’re right.”

“I’m sure I am.”

\-----

Tracer closed the door behind her, giving Angela’s Huntress her privacy, or, at least, as much of it as could be had, in Oasis. She was... somewhat better. Definitely coming along, but - still a ways to go, memories so confused, sometimes fine, sometimes a mess - collating, coming together, but slowly. _She’ll get there_ , she thought to herself. _I’ll just keep helping, and she’ll be fine._

“So,” she said, putting it aside for the moment, “I take it we’ve got a location, then?” She teleported over, hugging her counterparts happily.

Danielle smiled, fuzzling her wife’s hair. “Yes, ma chérie. Vaswani has booked a Vishkar charter from Spain. With Overwatch coming apart so quickly…”

“...and with Sanjay no longer an issue, thanks to you two,” Oilliphéist beamed, earning a bright glance back from copper-eyed Tracer, remembering, and who jumped in with, “...ah, she’s headed home!”

“Unless someone intercepts her first,” Widowmaker picked up, quickly. “Quit finishing my sentences, both of you. It is annoying.”

“No,” her wives said, in unison, both laughing, eyes bright.

“Right!” copper-eyed Tracer said, “So - intercept before, during, or after? I’d love to do a plane-to-plane teleport, that’d be brilliant! Wids, you could shoot out the target canopy, I could pop over, grab Satya, blow the door, and Em, you could…”

“I’m afraid Emily and Danielle will need to stay here,” Moira interjected, approaching from down the hall with her wife, “to keep an eye on Fareeha, while we’re out.”

“Yes,” the Swiss doctor said, sorting away a few things in her bag. “Lena, your mother and I have a somewhat more _subtle_ approach in mind. We think a personal touch would work best.”

“Aw!” Oilliphéist said, disappointed. “All my touches are _very_ personal,” and Lena laughed. “Do I really have to stay here?”

“I thought you liked Fareeha’s company,” Danielle said, a little surprised.

“Oh, no, love, I do. I like her, and I like her when she’s Pharah even better! I was just looking forward to the outing, that’s all.” She thought back to her dance with Tracer through the Helix Security training grounds, how they’d come together for paired shots, kiss, then fly apart again for more kills, almost like dolphins, breeching into the air. “The last one was _such_ fun.”

“The proper weapons for the proper job, niece,” Moira said. “You’ll both have plenty of opportunities in the future. Right now, we need to make sure Fareeha feels… safe, and is protected.”

Widowmaker nodded, her posture shifting ever so slightly to full attention. “I will ensure she is kept from harm.”

“I have no doubt,” the armourer said to her very first weapon.

“I’m going to stop in for a moment, and say goodbye,” Angela said. “She’s still finding herself… awfully confused, at times.” _And she needs me…_ she thought, _and I need her, and..._ “To be honest, I wish we didn’t have to leave right now. But opportunity and duty both call. Emily? Would you come in with me while I say goodbye?”

“Coming!”

\-----

Satya paid little attention to the crew for her charter flight back to Utopaea as she boarded the executive jet.

Once she had agreed to return to Vishkar, the board had wasted no time in sending briefing files to bring her back up to speed on the current state of the company and its projects. Satya expected to spend most of the flight to India attempting to assimilate it all.

She decided to focus on the changes in the board first, then active construction projects, research, and finally the more pedestrian matters. Those would likely be the least relevant, anyway, and if she chose to put them aside it would have the least impact once she took up her new position.

She’d become so engrossed in the board dossiers that Satya hardly noticed the plane reaching cruising altitude, and was similarly oblivious to the aircraft’s course turning slightly northeast. Satya didn’t even realize she was no longer alone in the well appointed cabin, until another woman’s voice startled her out of her reading. 

“Psst. Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Satya started, her reader clattering to the table as her head whipped around. “ _Lena?!_ ”

“Hiya!” Lena’s metallic eyes shined with amusement, her usual infectious grin tinged with an edge of what Satya thought might be mania. Instead of something casual, or the tights and bomber jacket for which she was best known, she had dressed rather smartly - a pair of tailored blue slacks, a white button down dress shirt beneath the matching blazer, and a blue cap with a thin black brim.

The outfit, Satya realized with a sickening lurch in her stomach, that the pilot had been wearing when she’d boarded the plane. 

“Oh, no worries,” Lena said cheerfully as she caught Satya’s eyes flicking to the cabin door. “Autopilot’s on. We’re at 20,000 and cruising, nothing it can’t handle.”

“Indeed,” a third voice said coolly from behind her, and Satya turned to see the door to the small bedroom open. Given the rumors about Tracer’s new loyalties, Moira O’Deorain emerging into the main cabin was not shocking, but Angela Ziegler following her out most certainly was.

“I apologize for the rather… theatrical nature of this,” Moira said as she settled into the seat across from her, “but we felt that attempting to speak with you through more conventional channels would be rather difficult.”

Satya’s mouth twitched in a dry smile. “I cannot imagine why you would think so.” Her tone cooled as she gave Angela a careful look, noting the new shades of her irises. “This certainly did not seem to present you with any trouble.”

Moira gave a little shrug, and Satya watched as her left hand found Angela’s right, a casual intimacy that was jarring in its simplicity. 

_Angela held Fareeha Amari’s hand that way. They seemed a flawless match for each other. But the way she looks at this woman... it is nearly the same._

Angela seemed to notice her scrutiny, and smiled back to her. “I imagine you have a lot of questions. Please, let us explain why we’re here today, and then we’ll do our best to answer anything you’d like.”

“I should think I have little choice in the matter.”

Moira shook her head. “That’s not the case at all. If you should decide our offer is unattractive, Lena will be happy to complete the filed flight plan, and we will leave you in Utopaea with our good wishes and regrets.” She leaned forward, and her mismatched eyes seemed to shimmer in the light. 

“That being said - I think we can make a compelling argument.” She paused for a moment, fingertips to her lips, settling in.

“I understand you believe that the true enemy of humanity is disorder,” Moira began. “I - _we_ \- feel similarly, if not exactly the same.”

Satya leaned back, testing the Minister's words. “Your recent actions hardly seem to bear that out.”

Angela bowed her head, briefly, acknowledging the point. “There have been… missteps. Confusion. Difficulties. But our goal in working together was always to create additional stability. To stop the wholesale destruction and global collapse that Reaper and Akande Ogundimu’s second omnic crisis would’ve triggered.”

“Unfortunate acts as the price of growth and rebirth,” Satya said acidly. “Regrettable losses, to make the world a better place?” She crossed her arms across her chest, not bothering to disguise her scorn. “I have heard such promises before.” 

Moira tilted her chin slightly. “Indeed. I can imagine Sanjay repeated such things often - but we both know Mr. Korpal was a man of...limited vision.” She turned her nose up with obvious distaste. “His support of Ogundimu’s war should be proof enough of that.”

Satya raised an eyebrow. "And the... disturbance... in Egypt?"

"A faction within Helix Security was preparing to launch an unsanctioned assault against a ministry of a sovereign state," Moira said, a hint of anger in her voice. " _My_ ministry, with the intent of capturing me, and bringing harm to my family. We can prove it, and HSI knows that as well. They allowed a clear and direct violation of international law, and very nearly committed an act of war. We had a choice - to go public and wait for due process, with the inevitable scandal in the media to follow - or we could solve the matter ourselves, relatively quietly."

“If you've been following the news you may have seen that Helix have apologised to _us_ ," Angela said, pointedly. "That was out of gratitude for letting them handle the fallout themselves."

"And Fareeha? I have heard... rumours."

"She was... misinformed about my - our - situation," she said, eyes flickering briefly to Moira, a small flash of anger, "thanks to a misunderstanding. She..."

"I made a mistake," Moira interrupted. "I have admitted it, and apologised, and will do so to her as well, once she has fully recovered and can accept it properly - should she so choose."

Angela smiled a little, dipped her head quickly in acknowledgement, and continued. "Nonetheless, she fought with HSI when we took action. We took her out of the air as safely as we could, but she was badly injured in the fall. I am - for obvious reasons - personally overseeing every aspect of her care, and she is recovering well, now that she's with us. Physically, in fact, she's entirely sound. Healing from the concussion is taking a little more time, but I'm certain she will have a full recovery." One hand squeezed around Moira's. "I would, after all, allow nothing less."

Satya gave a soft hum, not entirely sure she was convinced, but accepting the argument as she gestured for her hosts to continue.

"Like Helix," she continued, "Vishkar has made mistakes. But also like Helix, Vishkar has done much good in the past,” Angela insisted, smoothly. “You were a part of that at Vishkar, of course. Your focus on improving housing conditions for the less fortunate, better food, proper access to medical care - it’s admirable. It's a direction that we would encourage them to pursue, now that Korpal and his… faction… are no longer directing the company.”

Satya’s eyes narrowed. As bait went, she had to admit it was attractive. “Are you offering me control of Vishkar? Leveraging your new... position?”

Angela laughed, shaking her head. “We wouldn’t insult your skills by offering you a company, Satya. We’re offering you the _world_.”

“The true struggle has always been for the superiority of ideas,” Moira agreed. “With those obstacles removed, we have an opportunity to bring our vision to reality - and that requires someone who possesses the gifts to take those concepts and translate them into physical reality.” Her eyes were shining again, and Satya found herself staring into them, her mouth dry as she listened carefully to the offer being made to her. “Gifts you have shown in _abundance._ Your breathtaking work in Rio. Vilnius. Jakarta. Need I go on?” There was a palpable sense of excitement beneath her words. Surprising, for a woman of the doctor’s reputation. 

“We can offer you Talon’s resources and influence, combined with the knowledge and innovation of Oasis.” She looked over to Angela, and to Satya’s utter surprise, leaned over to kiss her cheek. “And of course, our own unique talents.”

Satya was very still as she tried to take in everything that had been presented to her. Offered to her. 

“Lena?” She turned to the third woman, who had been silent while her hosts had made their proposals. “You have been very quiet. I am curious how you feel about these plans.”

Lena blinked, as if surprised to have been asked. “Me?”

Satya nodded. “You have, arguably, been involved since the beginning. I would like to know your thoughts.”

Lena’s copper eyes looked to Moira, then Angela, before meeting the architech’s. “Hoo. Well.” She took a breath, and thought. “It… it starts with Winston. Winston used to tell me - ‘You have to imagine the world as it _could_ be.’ I, I used to just think that meant things like getting in the Slipstream in the first place. Like, like, answering the recall. Like fighting t’save lives in the Uprising.” She paused, for a moment, as if waiting for Satya to nod, before charging ahead. “But it can be more than that, can’t it? It can be about rebuilding devastated cities. About makin’ sure no one goes hungry. It can be about bein’... _better_.”

She smiled, eyes a little wet. “I think he knew that, and, and, I never really got it ‘til he was gone. So I’m doing this for _him._ ” Tears had pooled in Lena’s eyes, and she looked down as she dashed them away. “Because it was his dream, yeh? And…” She swallowed. “And it’s my fault he’ll never get to see it.”

“I can’t fix what happened… but if I can… if I can turn it into somethin’ meaningful… I will.”

On some level, Satya knew that Lena had been altered by Moira. That Angela had been taken and apparently modified as well. But the pain in Lena’s voice when she talked about her loss, and the _hope_ in Angela’s voice, when talking of their plans… those were sincere. She was certain of that.

“And you have been...changed, have you not?”

“Oh yeh, it’s wizard!” Her voice shifted, almost instantly, relieved to be able to talk about something, anything else. “Check me out!” She yanked a pen out of Moira’s jacket pocket - “Lena!” - and spun it on her fingertip. Keeping it spinning, she unlocked the top from the bottom, and spun the three parts that resulted, and its ink cartridge, each one seeming almost to float, in space, above her fingers. “Now, watch _this!_ ” She knocked all the pieces into the air, and as they hit apogee, she brought her pointer fingers together, and the parts were reunited into a single pen, with a single, loud, _click_ , and then, without even stopping, she added one more hit, and the pen flew across the small cabin, bounced off the overhead compartment, and landed, vertically, where it had come from - back in Moira’s pocket.

Moira glared, and pulled out the pen. “Well, at least this time, you have the cartridge properly retracted.”

“I learn!” Lena said, giggling.

Satya stared, having been barely able to keep up with the demonstration. _She is… **so fast**_ , she thought, before saying, “That is… extremely impressive, in its way, but not what I meant. Not what I was intending to ask.” She looked for a moment at her own pen, wondering if it came apart similarly, and put it back. “How have _you_ \- not your body’s capabilities - been changed?”

Lena breathed out, long and slow. “Oh. ‘Course that’s what y’meant.” She bit her lower lip, looking down, lost in thought. "I feel... I feel..." She thought about it, for a few seconds, and then another few seconds, before looking up, copper eyes sparking. "I feel _unleashed_. I feel free. I've always been ready t'charge in, do what was right, or that's what I _thought_ , but I … I always held back a bit. More than I needed to. And, I was… I was always a little sad.” She shook her head. “Nobody knew. I hid it, I tried so hard to make up for it, but it was _there_. And now..." She shivered, beaming. "I feel like me, but _more_. So much more. The world’s so bright, so alive... I feel like I can do _anything_.”

She glanced down at her appropriated uniform, and flashed her famous half-grin. “Y'might note - I'm flyin’ again. Real aircraft - fighter jets, even. Not just personal transports."

“You are willing to do… more.”

“Aw, yeh. So much more.”

“I see. And if I were to accept, I assume I would be…” She looked back at Angela, and then back to Moira. “Similarly... augmented?”

Moira nodded. “It is not the same for everyone, but yes. The process is straightforward, but somewhat… unpleasant.” Satya did not miss the way that Angela’s hand tightened around her fingers. “For your own safety, and comfort, you would be kept sedated until the procedures are complete.”

Satya drummed the fingers of her prosthetic against the tabletop. “You are aware I am on the spectrum. I have no desire for my mind to be…’fixed.’”

"I," said Moira pointedly, "do not think it is broken."

"Oh, no. Your mind - as it is, now - is why we want you," Angela agreed.

She had been offered the chance to make the world a better place before. 

But this time, there was so much more than Vishkar’s power and technology being offered to her… and the world they offered would be hers to help shape as she saw fit. 

The choice was so much harder - and easier - than before.

“I accept.”

\-----

Tracer leaned back in the pilot’s seat, smiling, if a little bored. She’d only wanted to do _one_ barrel roll, or maybe two, or maybe three, it didn’t seem like it’d be _that_ big a deal. But mum _and_ bird mom _and_ Satya had all made it very clear: “No.”

 _Wish the conditions were a bit more fun_ , she thought. _A storm t’fly through, that’d be nice. Ah, well. At least Satya’s joining up!_

She liked the architech. And they weren’t even going to have to upgrade her all that much - most of it would be physical. And so, she felt good.

Mostly.

_S’funny,_ she thought. _Something’s eatin’ at me. Just a little._ She kicked the plane back into autopilot and flipped out her pistols, feeling a bit better, right away. She held them tightly, let them remind her of who she is. They reminded her of herself. They reminded her of Oilliphéist, who made them, and Widowmaker, whose defection started everything. _Ah, yeh, that’s nice_ , she thought. _That must be it. No action, no Emily, no Danielle… I’m just..._ She shook her head. _I still just hate bein’ apart, that’s all. That must be it._

She let herself lean back in the chair, eyes half closed, calming herself as she wiped away a few unshead tears.

_Must be that._

\-----

Lena sat next to Satya, as she had so often as the architech's network grew into place. Danielle, in turn, sat next to the teleporter, keeping her company, reading one of Amélie’s old novels, one a bit less violent than most, but still entirely bloody, and Lena read it, too, over her shoulder, occasionally asking questions when she hit a word or some grammatical structure she did not yet know.

“I’ve read that one,” Satya said, sleepily, and Lena shrieked and jumped, almost teleporting, but not quite. “You’re, you’re, you’re, awake!”

“I am,” she said, smiling placidly, stretching. “I feel quite well. I had expected the process to be much harder to endure, given what the three of you described.”

Widowmaker laughed a little, with more than a smirk - a smug little smile. _She_ had not jumped. “I thought I heard you move. Startling Lena like that takes work - well done.”

“Yeh, y’got me right proper, y’did.” Lena tabbed her comms, laughing. “Emily, mum, Ange - she’s awake!”

“You have been keeping me company?” Satya asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

“Yeh. Doesn’t feel right, letting anyone wake up alone - not after goin’ though this, particularly. Stay in bed - the docs have t’check y’out. But if y’feel good, y’probably are.”

“Thank you. I will.” She felt her arms, and legs, and moved her hands, in intricate motions from dance, finding them… so simple, now, on the biological side. So much easier. So effortlessly precise. “Well. I must say, so far - I like it. Except… hm.” She drew forth a series of geometric objects from her prosthetic arm’s hardlight emitter, watching her own mechanical fingers, thinking, _It feels slower. And not quite as precise. Why did they..._

And then she laughed at her realisation. “Ah, no, I understand. It is not a malfunction - it is me. I am _quicker_. And more precise than my arm’s current interface allows.” She nodded, fascinated. “This is wonderful, but I will need to improve my left arm.”

Lena beamed, surprised at the degree of her own relief. “Yeh - Ange thought it’d be best t’leave that to you - it’s your design, after all.”

“An appropriate decision,” the architech agreed. "It can be my first project."

“Your new eyes look brill, by the way.” 

Danielle hummed agreement as she reached over, offering a mirror. “Elegant, I think, is a better word. They suit you well.”

Satya looked into her own reflection, and smiled, approving. _Yes_ , she thought. _Elegant, indeed._

\-----

Even for the world's greatest hacker, sneaking into the office of Vishkar’s new CEO took work. But Sombra prided herself on getting into places like this, and so, she did it. Sure, she probably could have just _asked_ for an invitation - but where was the fun in that?

Satya looked different, and it wasn’t just her eyes, though those had been the first thing Sombra had noticed. When Satya had given her first press conference in her new position, she'd worn a fairly standard pantsuit - Vishkar white with the usual blue accents - but here in the privacy in her office she'd opted for something rather different.

The base fabric of her dress was a black, carbon-fiber-like textured material, the panels tied together with an elaborate series of glowing blue hard light bands and ribbons, with gold and platinum plates that offered functional protection as well as decorative accents. A white wrap skirt and matching boots completed the outfit, and it made for a striking figure. 

Sombra didn’t miss the way it called back to some of the more formal outfits that she’d seen Moira O'Deorain and some of the other Oasis ministers wearing for public functions, either. _You’re being subtle, but not **that** subtle_ , she thought.

"So what happened to you, _princesa?_ " she said, letting herself become visible as she broke her silence.

Satya's eyes flashed as she looked up, her lack of surprise more telling than her small smile. "I was wondering how long it would take you to say something. Hello."

She stood from her desk to cross the room to her with a dancer’s grace, but there was something more to it. Her movements possessed a _flow_ now that was bordering on inhumanly smooth. "Moira calls it an augmentation. Angela occasionally refers to herself as having become a Goddess. I feel both are correct, in their own way."

"Goddess, huh?" Sombra reached up to stroke her thumb over one high cheekbone, looking into those platinum eyes. "I gotta say, divinity looks good on you."

It seemed Satya still blushed like a human, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly into the touch. “Thank you.” Her voice dropped to a more intimate murmur as she opened her eyes again. “I think it could be quite agreeable on you, as well.”

A shiver ran through her, and for half a moment she considered it before Sombra reluctantly shook her head. _I always have trouble telling you no, but this..._ She firmly believed in having the latest and greatest, but this was one upgrade that would need to be on _her_ terms.

“You're not ready for me yet. Or maybe I should say, _I'm_ not ready for _you_ yet. But I think I will be, soon enough."

Satya raised an eyebrow. “You have a plan, _priyamina?_ ”

She couldn’t help her little smirk. “Sombra _always_ has a plan.” _Or part of one, anyway._

Satya leaned in to kiss her lightly, and Sombra closed her eyes with a happy sigh as Satya’s hand tangled in her hair. “Then I will look forward to seeing it play out.”

“Guess I’d better get started, then.” The hacker stepped away from the Goddess with a soft chuckle, bending the light around her again as she disappeared from view.

_After all, I’ve got a lot of work to do._

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
